


Queen of Thieves

by destructively_beautiful



Series: Queen of Thieves [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructively_beautiful/pseuds/destructively_beautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rules of fair play do not apply in love and war. " -John Lyly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Bride: Emu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

The blistering sun had beaten down on the slaves working on the feast for the princess's arrival ceremony. Children as young as six years old were being put to work; cleaning silverware and preparing food to be cooked. The Pharaoh had been given a wife as a gift from a nearby fishermen village. The girl had come from a noble family, and would act as a contract for the Pharaoh's village and the fishermen's. If the Pharaoh agreed to marry her, then the fishermen village would be a part of the Pharaoh's; gaining food, supplies and shelter. It also meant more land for the Pharaoh to own and rule.

The Pharaoh, however, already had a wife; his queen. As angry as she was, she had no choice but to go along with his husband's decision to have a second wife. He promised his queen that he was only marrying the girl as a favor. He swore to her that he had no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with the girl, who was seven years younger than him.

"After a couple of years I'll give her away to one of my noble knights as a gift. Her chastity will still be intact, so she will not be a tainted bride."  
The Pharaoh's wife, Anzu, pouted but agreed to be civil to the girl.  
"Now, go and make sure everything is ready for the ceremony."  
"So," said Anzu, "On the wedding night?"  
"I will sleep on the floor if that is what it takes to make you have faith in me."  
"It is not you who I have no faith in."  
"Anzu," chastised the Pharaoh, "You barely know the girl."  
"She is seventeen years of age. Perky, ripe and eager to be queen."  
"Not every girl is as ambitious as you were in your younger days."

The leader of the fishermen village had arrived with his wife and two other daughters, and his youngest son. His wife had not been pleased that her youngest daughter was married off before the elders. She knew her elder daughters felt blindsided by their father. Why was I not chosen? They frequently asked. The mother knew that if marrying off a son, you offer the oldest, and if marrying off a daughter, you chose the youngest, but she still did not see why they could not have at least offered the middle child.

The carriage doors had opened, first exiting were the father and wife, followed by the two daughters and his son. They approached the Pharaoh, bowing, and stood beside him. A second carriage arrived behind the first. Guards lined up along the pathway to protect the young princess as she walked her way to the palace. The Pharaoh was a tad impatient to finally see what his new bride would look like. He hid such thoughts from his wife, but told his younger brother, Yugi, that he secretly feared the girl would be beautiful.

"Well, if she is," smiled Yugi, "Give her to me, okay?"

As the carriage door opened all the Pharaoh could see was a glimpse of a woman in white, a veil over her face, walking up the palace stairs. A few murmured of her beauty, but the Pharaoh was still too far away to catch a glimpse. As she approached closer, he saw she was very tall and had a charming physique. She hair had been dark as night down her back, and her skin was a beautiful bronze. She finally approached him, bowing down on her knees.

"My bride," said the Pharaoh, "I have been so excited to meet you."

"As was I, my dear Pharaoh," spoke the soft and gentle voice of the woman behind the veil.

"Please, you may call me, Atem."

"It might take some adjusting," she giggled.

"May I?" asked Atem as his fingertips touched her veil.

"I am yours, do as you wish."

He pulled the tender piece of clear fabric over her head and gasped at wonderment of his new bride's indescribable beauty. Her eyes were fierce as a cat, a ravishing green more beautiful than any emerald he could attain. Her lips were full and luscious as a fresh cut piece of fruit, his own lips watered for the taste of hers. She had feline features and a sleek body that made him eager for the wedding night.

"I present to you, my Pharaoh, my precious and youngest daughter, Emu."

Emu's cheeks glowed a rosy tint as the Pharaoh struggled to find his words. Thankfully, Anzu had cleared her throat loudly, bringing the Pharaoh's ability to speak.

"She is a prized jewel," commented Atem.

"You are too kind," said Emu, "Have the Gods truly blessed me with such a husband?"

"Yes," answered Atem, and then took her hand and spun her around to face their kingdom and their people. Majority cheered and chanted words of happiness, while others seemed to question the morality of their Pharaoh. What kind of man had a second wife? I guess when you are Pharaoh, adultery is not a crime! Atem knew his people would feel this way, but he also knew that those were educated would understand his decision. Eu's village was starving and suffering from frequent attacks from thieves. Atem was their only hope and source of protection.

"Let us continue the ceremony within the palace, and then, we shall feast!" announced the Pharaoh's royal chancellor.

Atem took Emu's hand and led her into the palace, whispering into her ear, "Welcome to your new home, my love."

Emu gripped his hand, "Is it possible to feel such love so soon?"

"Anything is possible," answered Atem.

From a distance Anzu glared with jealousy at how close Atem was holding Emu. The two looked like a newlywed couple, eager and in love. She began to worry that Emu's beauty had stolen her husband's senses. She feared that tonight Atem would strip Emu of her virginity, and fall in love with her.

"Worried?" teased Yugi as he watched her stare.

"Would you not be?"

"I did once, if you remember," said Yugi sadly.

Anzu frowned, "Are you still upset that I chose Atem over you?"

"Ask me again when he chooses Emu."

"How dare you speak with such tongue!"

"I only speak with truth in my words."

"Atem promised me that I would be his one and only choice of a wife and a lover, this is all merely a show to please the girl's parents."

"Then you should have nothing to fear."

Yugi walked ahead to stand besides Atem during the marriage ceremony while Anzu was forced to sit in the shadows, absent from the world. As the priest Seto announced their marriage, Anzu cringed at the first kiss. Atem eager wrapped his arms around Emu and rubbed his lips onto hers. Emu's face had been as red as a ruby, and after ten seconds, Atem had still not parted his lips from hers.

"We are now husband and wife," chuckled Atem, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"I promise to treat you with the highest respect."

"I will do my best to honor and please you as a good wife should."

Atem and Emu walked through the aisles of friends and family, and into the dining hall where they sat side by side, hands cupped, sipping wine feasting on a roasted pig. For a moment, Atem had forgotten that he had Anzu. All he could see was Emu.

As the festivities drew closer to an end, Atem finally had a moment to speak with Anzu, who was more than a little upset over Atem's affections towards Emu.

"You treat as she is your wife!"

"That is she, as are you."

"Well I was believed to be your only wife! You never once voiced to me that I may have to share you with another!"

"There is no law stating that I cannot have more than a single wife, and past pharaohs have had three or five wives!"

"I thought you would be different."

"This is nothing but a kind favor to a noble family."

"I bet you are enjoying all the perks this favor has for you!"

"Enough! I will not have you sit here and speak so lowly of me. I am your husband, and you are to respect me as I have always respected you!"

"Respect?"

"Did I ever question you after you came to me? After you shattered my younger brother's heart?"

"I cannot believe you are bringing this up!"

"Did I?" asked Atem.

"No," answered Anzu through her teeth.

"I took you as my wife, I married you. And before our wedding night I never questioned your womanhood, and I had no need to. You were pure, as I already knew. I had faith in you."

"This is different! When a woman is given to a man it is ideal for her to be untouched. But nobody questions a man and the number of women he has touched. We both know even if you did bed her that you could still marry her off to a wealthy man. And what do you think she will do if you do not bed her? The first few times she might be reluctant to voice her concern, but she will eventually voice it."

"And when she does I will ask her if she is unsatisfied with our marriage, and if she is, I will honor her a separation and marry her to Yugi."

"To Yugi!?"

"Does that displease you as well?"

"You mean I must still live with her? Share a roof with her?"

"At least you would no longer share a husband."

Anzu swallowed he tongue. It was natural for her to be jealous of Emu and Yugi eventually being married off, but she could not tell Atem that. She had already made a big enough scene as it was. Atem kissed Anzu goodnight, and retreated back to the honeymoon room that was built especially for Emu to reside within.

Atem bathed and was basked in the loveliest of perfumes, then, he was dressed in a light robes and waited upon the bed. Emu emerged moments later in a rather short and thin lacey gown with beautiful jewels upon her. Atem found it hard to control himself as her gown was see through and her body was ripe.

"Do I offend you, my husband?"

"N-No," stammered Atem, "You bring me much pleasure."

Emu blushed, "I am glad."

Atem thought back to Anzu, and how devastated she would be if she were to find that he and Emu had made love. Then, he thought of a simple solution.

"My wife, how old are you?"

"I am seventeen years of age," she answered dubiously.

"Forgive me, I did know, I just wanted to begin a conversation," said Atem, "I do not feel right of taking your chastity at such a young age."

"Women are normally married off at sixteen, even fourteen," said Emu.

"I know, but to me, you are so gentle. I would like to preserve you this way for a while longer."

"Does my body displease you?"

"No."

"Am I not fair?"

"You are the fairest of them all!"

Emu's eyes began to well up with tears, "Why do you reject me?"

Atem hung his head, "Please, try to understand the position I am in. Anzu, she is my love. I never thought I would feel this way for another woman. I am at a crossroads."

"So, you deny me not because you do not want me, but because you do not want to offend your queen?"

Atem nodded.

"I would be seen as heartless if I got angry."

"You could never be heartless."

Emu's face fell, "You are going to marry me off to your younger brother, are you not?"

Atem looked surprised.

"Do not take me for a fool, Atem. I know how most kings handle their affairs."

"You are not a mistress that I will toss aside once I have had my fill. You are my wife, but I promised my heart to another."

"You also promised me those same words."

"You were forced to marry me, would you not rather a chance to find true love on your own?"

"As the pharaoh's wife I am not to seek and be with other men."

"But you could form friendships," pushed Atem, "And once you found a man worthwhile, I would gladly have you two married and well off."

Emu remained silent.

"This room is yours," whispered Atem, "Your family resides within the north corridor of the palace. If you need anything, my servants are now yours. I will be in my chambers, I shall see you in the morning."

Still, Emu had remained silent.

"Forgive me, Emu," Atem whispered again as he held her, "One day, when you find love, you will understand my reasoning."

Atem exited her chamber, and Emu immediately fell to her knees in tears. She covered her body with the blankets, too ashamed to look at herself. She had given up her life at home, her friends, to be the Pharaoh's wife. Her father had pressured her to save her village, and look where it had gotten her. She was now the second wife, a whore, in most people's eyes. Anzu was their precious queen, and she was the pathetic charity case.

Emu crept out of bed seeking Atem's chambers to beg him for his love. When she reached them the loud moans and cries of he and Anzu echoed throughout the halls. Emu looked within to see Atem strapped on top of Anzu, her legs in the air and her arms tight on his back. Anzu would throw her head back in enjoyment as Atem moved faster and faster upon her. Emu felt betrayed that on her own wedding night her husband would not have her. Instead, he would have his old wife whom he had bedded for years rather than a ripe virgin. Emu watched them until climax, and then continued to watch them cradle one another and talk of life.

"So young Emu did not tempt you at all?" asked Anzu.

"Why do you speak of her after such a tryst?"

"You moved upon with such anger, almost as though you were fighting off a demon within you."

Atem giggled, "I was. The demon of lust for my own wife."

"Atem," said Anzu seriously.

"I broke the biggest tradition of all for you, Anzu. I left my new wife alone in bed, crushed and broken after she showed me her body. Do you not see how hurtful that was? Me, as a man, to walk out on a blushing young woman? She must be in tears wondering what she had done wrong."

"Then go back to her!" cried Anzu.

"You brought this up," scowled Atem, "I make love you twice, and you still do not let go of the subject. Must I do other things to remove your mind of such thoughts?"

Anzu smirked, "Give it a try and let us see."

Atem disappeared underneath the covers as Anzu rested back in peace. Emu, disgusted, walked back to her corridors. She rested in her back trying to see the positive points to marrying Yugi. Sure, he was shorter and less handsome as Atem, but they were nearly identical. Yugi was a gentle and childlike man, he would be good to Emu.

A noise in the shadows distracted Emu from her thoughts. She rose in bed calling out to the darkness.

"Relax my dear baby sister," hissed a familiar voice.

"Bakuara? Could it be you?"

 


	2. The Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahash

Emu called out to Bakura, but he remained hidden in the shadows. She had begun to believe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Baby sister," hissed the voice again.

"Brother? Please! Show yourself."

"I am not strong enough to do so yet."

"Then, you speak to me from a dream? Am I not awake?"

"I speak to you through dark magic."

"Impossible! It is forbidden to practice such a thing unless under the teachings of Priest Seto."

"Do not be so ignorant baby sister. Your husband, the precious Pharaoh, has been nothing more than a hallow image of glory. He, too, practices dark magic. The entire council does."

"You speak with false tongue!"

"You would choose a man over your own flesh and blood?"

"My brother loved the Pharaoh and everything he stood for. He would never speak so poorly of him."

"The Pharaoh is the one who had me killed!"

"Lies! You lie!"

"I will come for you, baby sister, and when I do, if you are not on my side then you are the enemy. And I must kill the enemy."

The voice had left the room along with the cold aura that had come with it. Emu had rushed down to Atem's chambers, awakening him in a hast.

"Emu? What is wrong?"

"A spirit! It came to me in a dream. It threatened your life, Atem!"

Atem could sense darkness surrounding Emu. He immediately had her sent to Priest Seto to be cleansed and questioned. Anzu had made a comment that Emu was a bad seed; a vessel for darkness.

"Everyone knows evil finds a host with a gentle and kind soul. It is why I protect Yugi so much."

Yugi chuckled bashfully.

"If you ask me we should get rid of her now. Before whatever demon she spoke of makes attempt on your life."

"Emu is truly a gift. She was given to me as protection."

"What?" barked Anzu, "You seriously believe her?"

"What do you suspect, Anzu? Then she made the entire story up because I refused her? Do you truly believe she wants to take your place as my queen that badly?"

"Yes, I do."

"It shames me to look at you," said Atem in a low voice, "I would have you removed from here."

"Atem!?" cried Anzu.

"You are to go to the kingdom on the Eastern side. The King there has many wives who all co-exist as sisters. Until you learn to treat Emu as an equal, I would not have you beside me."

"You filthy lowlife!" screamed Anzu as the guards took her arms, "You are only removing me so you can stuff her freely without conscience!"

"Wrong! I am removing you because you are behaving as a child!"

* * *

 

The following days were torturous for Emu. She had had three exorcisms performed on her, and her soul was judged by the millennium ring twice. She had been exhausted by the time Priest Seto had ruled her soul to be cleansed of the evil spirit. He commented that the spirit was weak, merely a ghost looking for a body to haunt. Emu never revealed the ghost to be her brother, afraid it would strip her as her worth and send her family back in shame. Atem had kissed Emu passionately when she was returned in her arms.

"I feared for your life all these nights," spoke Atem between breaths of kissing her, "I thought, perhaps, my cruel words caused your body to become weak and open to the darkness. Please, Emu, forgive me."

Emu was overjoyed by Atem's romantic advances. He had stood by her side the entire day, bringing her cups of wine and fresh fruit. She wondered if in the evening he would be as kind.

"Emu?" asked Atem as they sipped wine watching their gladiators train below their feet in the pit, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. You are my husband."

"I fear you may have negative feelings towards me now because of my behavior on our wedding night."

"I do admit," blushed Emu, "I was angry at you, but I have been known to forgive."

"Please, forgive me."

Emu kissed Atem sweetly, "For a price!"

"Spoken like a true wife," chuckled Atem.

* * *

 

Atem had busy for several weeks working on repairing Emu's village, so she had either spent her nights alone, or sleeping besides an exhausted Atem. He had yet to take her virginity, his conscience still focused on Anzu, but they had done other intimate things in which Emu had never experienced. Atem had more energy than the gods themselves when in bed. He left her drained and unable to move by the time he had been done. Emu could see why Anzu wanted to keep him to herself.

"Atem," murmured Emu in the middle of the night.

"Yes?" said Atem gruffly as he awoke from sleep.

"I want you to take me," she whispered.

"Where?"

Emu slapped him playfully upside the head.

"Right now?" asked Atem.

"Please?"

"Would you rather be bathed and prepared?"

"I am a pig to be roasted and served! I am your wife. Please, make me a woman."

Atem rose from bed while Emu shuffled about trying to make herself comfortable. She gripped his shoulders as she had watched Anzu do, and excitedly awaited for him to enter her.

"Emu," moaned Atem softly, "Are you sure about this? I still have plans to marry you off."

"I would have my womanhood taken by my first husband, the Pharaoh. It is an honor."

Atem's face became redder and redder as he felt Emu's hands upon his back. He shook his head, trying to fight off his conscience.

"Are you incapable?" asked Emu concerned.

"Do not insult me in such a manner!"

"All I asked was if you were able to perform this."

"Would you like me to be?"

"Obviously."

"Then shut your mouth and allow me do as a man should," shouted Atem sternly. Emu rested back, frightened. This was not the way she had pictured losing her virginity. She had always imagined it would be on her wedding night after large, beautiful ceremony. She would be cleaned and bathed with vanilla, and her husband would caress her body for hours before actually performing. Then, they would announce their love and he would enter her, the pain would hurt only for a few moments before turning into pleasure. She would become a woman, and he would find her to be mouthwatering. But this night was not like she had planned, Atem was flustered and angry.

"Pharaoh!" called in one of the members of his council.

"What!?" screamed Atem and Emu in unison.

"Anzu is with child!"

* * *

 

After Anzu's return Emu had been cast away like an old cow that had run out of milk. She ate dinner at the far end of the table, next to Yugi, and he never slept in the same bed as her. In fact, Atem had not even spoken two words to Emu since that night they had almost made love. Anzu wore a smug smile on her face. She was untouchable. She was the queen and would be giving birth to the Pharaoh's first child, and if that child were a boy, then Anzu would forever be praised.

Emu tried to accept the fact that Yugi would be her new husband. He was cute, and sweet, but lacked the lust she felt for Atem. It made Emu hate herself that she doubted Yugi because of his looks, but she could not help herself.

After a long, lonely week Atem had finally approached Emu. Only to tell her he would soon be setting up the process for a divorce.

"As Pharaoh and a father, I must do what is right for my child. It would not be normal for my son or daughter to grow up seeing their father with two wives. I am sorry Emu. I should have never agreed to this arrangement."

Emu nodded in silence. She had known all along that this would be her fate.

"I do have more bad news though," said Atem sheepishly, "Yugi has found love with another, so although you will be stripped as my title as a wife, you will still be a princess to our people."

"Did my father tell you about my brother?" asked Emu out of the blue. Atem had not recalled hearing any stories of any of her siblings, and so, he answered no. Emu laughed a dark chuckle, "He died in battle, fighting for our people."

"An honorable death," spoke Atem in a gentle tone.

"He fought to make sure my people were safe. He fought to protect me, his baby sister, to ensure that I could live a happy life. My brother always commented on my beauty. He said a majority of men would see me as a jewel; with greed and desire. Then, he told me only one man would see me for what I was; a blessing, a gift."

"Your brother was a very wise man, Emu."

"He was," she agreed, "You know what else he told me?"

Atem looked up, he was only half interested in what Emu was rambling on about. His mind would rather focus on Anzu and their child.

"He told me you were the enemy," said Emu in an icy tone. She stormed away from Atem, back into the palace, back into her room. She drew the curtains and sat in the dark awaiting her brother.

* * *

 

"Come Bakura," she called, "Please forgive me for not believing you sooner."

"Baby sister," hissed the familiar voice, "So, he has tossed you aside, has he?"

"Please," begged Emu, "I want to hurt him. I want to hurt him like he has hurt me. Give me the power to do so, brother."

"You make me proud," hissed Bakura.

"Tell me what to do."

"Go into the chamber of Priest Seto, steal the millennium rod, and leave it outside the palace walls before dawn."

The voice had left, and Emu had now crossed over to the dark side of this war between the peasants and the Pharaoh. Come nightfall, as Atem and Anzu made love and the guards listened to them as pigs, Emu had snuck out to the chambers of Priest Seto, who as expected, was wide awake practicing magic.

"Seto?" spoke Yugi as he walked in.

"What is it now?"

"The guards had just captured an intruder."

"What!? And you are telling me this so calmly?"

"Well, he is captured. I saw no threat."

"Imbecile!"

Emu was about to approach the millennium chamber when Bakura had spoken to her again.

"Stop! There has been a change of plans. You shall wait until further told so."

"What? I am risking my life here and you tell me to wait?"

"Impatience is an ugly trait in a woman. Now, go to the main hall. Quickly."

Emu had rushed out to the main hall at the same time as Anzu and Atem arrived. Seto, holding the millennium rod, stood in front a prisoner the guards were holding down by the back of the neck. The prisoner cackled at the guards mocking their strength.

"How dare you break into the Pharaoh's home!" shouted Seto.

"And how dare you wear that ridiculous hat on your head," joked the prisoner.

"Silence!"

Atem had looked over to Emu for a brief moment. In fact, he probably was not intentionally looking at her, but just in her general direction.

"We caught him sneaking into Queen Emu's room, sir," answered the guard.

Emu was flattered to hear her name as queen, and more than overjoyed to see Anzu stricken with anger at the sound of Emu being referred to as a queen.

"And what was he doing in there?" asked Atem.

"I was trying to screw your wife," answered the prisoner, "Since word has it you are incapable of doing so."

"Enough!" said Seto, "You will show the Pharaoh some respect."

Atem had signaled Emu to stand by his side, but she denied, remaining where she stood.

"How did he get past the guards?" asked Atem.

"The guards spend more time screwing your maids than anything else," said the prisoner, his face still unseen.

"I have had enough with this jest!" said Seto, "Show me the face of the pathetic fool who dares soil our scared land."

The guards roughly jerked the prisoner's head up by his neck. He was a dark skinned man with sand colored hair and eyes the color of an amethyst jewel. He was covered in dirt and war paint around his eyes. Emu was frightened by how brawn and lean he had been. That man was in my room?

Atem growled at the sight of the man, "Marik," said Atem angrily.

"Hello Princess," said Marik to Atem.

"You shall not disgrace him in that manner."

"We are just two kings having a quarrel."

Seto snickered, "Do not hold yourself to the same stature as our Pharaoh, Marik. You are nothing but a street rat with a group of worthless followers."

"Funny. That is what others would call a pharaoh."

"Enough! Lock him in the cellar! The sight of him makes me sense!"

As Marik was dragged away he winked at Emu, who looked away disgusted. Atem had approached Emu after Marik had been taken to give his apologies, but Emu had brushed him off.

"Emu!" called out Atem, "Please, do not treat me with such coldness."

Emu looked into Atem's powerful, dark violet eyes. He was not hers to claim. He never truly was. The entire marriage was a painful, unnecessary charade. Atem had kissed her, touched her, and done things to her no man had ever done. He had her do things to him she had never done to a man, and made her feel as though she was doing it out of love, but now she saw it he did it out of pity. She had given up her body, pure and untouched, to her Pharaoh who had turned her away. Now, instead of letting her keep her honor, he was divorcing her after only a month.

"You make me feel like a whore," cried Emu as she ran away from Atem into her room.

 


	3. A Torn Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahash

The separation had been become official, and Atem had already found a replacement husband for Emu; Priest Seto, which was not a complete disappointment to Emu, who had found Seto to be moderately attractive in certain ways.

"So, you would have me marry your ex-wife?" asked Seto to Atem when they were alone in the main hall.

"She is pure," said Atem.

"In some areas."

Atem blushed, "I am sorry. If you wish I will revoke it."

"No, no. I am quite fond of her."

"Oh?"

"She is beautiful," said Seto, "What more could I ask for in a bride?"

"Would you like a ceremony?"

"No, it would be too weird to the public."

"It happens all the time."

"May I request a longer engagement?"

"You do not seek marriage?"

"She is not with a child. Why rush the process? I would like to get know her."

"You are a very wise man, Seto."

* * *

 

Emu and Seto's first outing had been to a beautiful oasis where Seto told Emu about the ancient water spirits, and then spoke with her about the origin of her name.

"Emu means cat," chuckled Seto, "Which works, since you know, you have feline features."

Emu smiled. She enjoyed spending time just talking with Seto. Even though the conversations dragged on and bored her most of the time, it felt nice to be treated like a lady.

During dinner Emu and Seto had sat together while Yugi sat with his new fiancé. Anzu had slightly begun to show, and Atem was more than joyful to rub and talk to her belly. One of the guards had walked into the hall telling Atem that the prisoner had not eaten in three days, and would perish if not fed.

"I suppose we could feed him," said Atem, "He is more useful alive than dead."

"He requested that Princess Emu deliver him his meal."

"Absolutely not!" ordered Atem.

"Let her," said Seto, "He obviously wants something of Emu. She might be our key to solving this maniac's plan."

"Are you comfortable doing this?" asked Atem.

Emu looked to Seto, who encouragingly nodded her to do so, and answered, "Yes."

Emu walked down the musty and drippy cellar carrying a tray of leftover pork and vegetables. His cell was the very last one in the entire empty chamber. The bars were rusty and copper. Marik sat on the ground, his head resting on the wall. He looked sick. Seto had entrusted Emu with the key to the cell. Emu unlocked the cell and walked to Marik. He winced in pain holding his stomach. She could not imagine going days without eating.

"Marik?" asked Emu in a small voice.

Marik groaned.

Emu had poured the cup of water down his throat, awakening him a bit more. He looked at Emu in a daze.

"You and your brother look nothing alike," he coughed.

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"We are partners," he coughed again. Emu poured another sip of water down his throat. Then broke off a piece of bread, feeding it to him, "He asked me to come check on you," he said between chews.

Emu had never met such a terribly mannered man. He was filthy and smelled completely awful.

"My brother is dead," said Emu.

"You spoke with him just a few nights ago, did you not?"

"Through spirit."

"Through dark magic."

Emu held up a single finer to her lips indicating for Marik to hush.

"They keep you on tighter shackles than me," laughed Marik.

"Are you married?" asked Emu noticing the ring on his ring finger.

"Are you interested?" teased Marik.

"As if."

Marik chuckled again, "I stole it from someone who was."

"Did you kill them?"

"What is it to you?"

"Hey," said a guard from behind the gate, "Time's up, pretty boy."

"Damn," said Marik as Emu walked away. He noticed she hid an extra helping of food and water under the bench where he was to sleep. He mouthed the words, 'Thank you', as she walked away.

* * *

 

In the main hall, Seto and Atem had questioned Emu of what Marik had asked for, but all Emu could say was that he mentioned using dark magic; a fact they had already known.

"Did he ask anything else of you?" asked Seto as he held Emu's hand.

"He asked me to marry me, indirectly."

"Did you agree?" laughed Seto.

"I think I have had enough failed marriages on my record."

Atem sadly looked at Emu with remorse. He had sent her jewels and flowers to make amends, all of which Emu either sold or thrown out the window. He had no idea why he was so hell-bent on having Emu forgive him. He wondered if, perhaps, he had developed feelings for Emu, or if his guilty conscience towards being with another woman had been playing mind games with him. He had yet to tell Anzu anything had gone on between him and Emu for fear of upsetting her while she was with his child. Surprisingly, Anzu had not even asked about Emu or complained of her, leading Atem to be suspicious of Anzu's own fidelity. Was that child even mine? He would never dare to ask.

Emu had snuck out of bed, into the cellar to visit a sleeping Marik. He seemed rather innocent as he rested on the hard, metal bench. His eyes suddenly flew open, alert, staring into Emu's eyes.

"Hello," he said in an odd tone.

"Hi," whispered Emu.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where is my brother?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why not?"

Marik did not answer.

"I am risking my life here for him!"

"Never risk your life…not for anyone," murmured Marik.

"Not even someone you love?"

"No one."

"Well, if you have no information I can use. I will be going."

"Nice seeing you too."

Before Emu left she looked over her shoulder at Marik, who was still staring at her with a wicked grin. She thought if maybe he had cleaned up, and not wore makeup around his eyes, he might actually look handsome.

When she exited she had heard the sounds of people whispering. She hid behind a pillar, catching the sight of Atem and Anzu, in each other's arms, against the wall. Emu took a closer look to see it was Anzu and Atem, but Anzu and Yugi. Emu's jaw hung open.

"How is our child?" asked Yugi.

"Strong and healthy," giggled Anzu.

"I am glad so glad," smiled Yugi.

Emu's blood began to boil at the sight of them. She was dragged man to man, humiliated by the public and forced into an engagement with a man she did not truly want to be with all because of Anzu. Emu knew it had been suspicious for her to return so suddenly, and for Yugi to be engaged so suddenly too. They had planned this to avoid suspicions.

Emu was not sure what to do. Would Atem believe her? And even if he had, then what? Queen Emu of Egypt? Emu, the only wife of the Pharaoh? Or, would she be beheaded for telling lies about Anzu, and treason against the Pharaoh? Emu also wondered why and how her brother had returned, and why he had been warning her of the Pharaoh. She also wondered why her brother's partner had been captured, and why his partner would not share any information. Emu could see she was a pawn in many different affairs within the kingdom, and she had to choose wisely which side she would choose, because one side led to a happy and modest life with a priest within the palace, and the other, led to death.

* * *

 

Emu had been in the bath when Anzu had walked in.

"Do you mind?" she asked. Emu said no. Anzu removed her robes revealing her swollen belly as she slipped into the warm water, "Oh, you like to bath in vanilla?" noticed Anzu.

"You enjoy lavender?"

"Jasmine," answered Anzu.

"Is that Atem's favorite scent?"

"No," giggled Anzu, "It is vanilla, which is why this feels so odd to me. Whenever he wants us to bathe together, it is always in vanilla."

"You two are really happy together, are you not?" asked Emu.

"Yes," said Anzu automatically, "I fell for Atem the moment I met. After he had gotten home from warrior training. Yugi was too young to go away with him. Which is why I met Yugi first, but the moment Atem arrived, I fell for him like quicksand."

Emu smiled.

"Do you love Seto?" asked Anzu.

"No," said Emu sadly, "I have yet to find that rapid heartbeat and constant sweating kind of romance. I mean, I felt it with Atem in our intimate moments, but never any other times."

Anzu had suddenly felt a chill after learning that Atem had been intimate with Emu.

"I am sorry. It must feel weird having to lie with another man."

"Well, I will allow you time to yourself now," said Emu, "I am going to rest for a while."

* * *

 

After her bath, Anzu had confronted Atem in their chambers about his affair with Emu, which he had calmly admitted to.

"You have nothing else to say?" asked Anzu furiously.

"No, I do not. I lied with my wife, and that is not a crime."

"You swore to me you would not lie with her!"

"I swore that on my wedding night I would not lie with her."

"How can you be so cavalier about this?"

"You tell me."

Anzu stared at Atem puzzled.

"You and Yugi?"

Anzu had touched her stomach.

"You are carrying his child, are you not?"

"Atem," cried Anzu.

* * *

 

Atem sat in the dark with nothing but a glowing candle. He knew he could have Anzu beheaded, banished, or even imprisoned but it would break Yugi's heart. By now the entire palace had heard the gossip and had avoided Atem as much as possible. He spent most days locked in his room staring out the window in a daze. He had no idea how his people would view him. Married his younger brother's love, married a younger woman, banished his first wife, separated from said younger woman, married off younger woman to a member of his council, and now his wife was pregnant with his younger brother's child. He appeared as a joke.

The time had finally come to question Marik after two months of imprisonment. Marik had not revealed where he kept his men, but he had confessed to all charges made against him.

"If you test my soul, you will see me I am as pure as your ex-wife still is," Marik smiled.

"You sure do talk about her a lot," pointed out Atem.

"Maybe it is love."

"Maybe you know something about her that we do not."

Marik's smile was wide, "Maybe I do."

"She is important, is she?"

"You married her, you tell me."

"She is the one," murmured Atem, "The vessel."

"The Messiah."

"Marik, are you telling me that Emu is the vessel to the shadows?"

"No, but she is related to him."

"You wanted to get captured," said Atem to himself.

"Oh, Pharaoh, how clever you are," spoke a voice within the shadows. Atem looked to see a tall and brute man with white hair emerge. Pure, dark energy fuming through his soul.

"Pharaoh Atem, King Thief Bakura."

"King Thief Bakura? You were killed!"

"Yes!" hissed Bakura, "But thanks to Marik here, I was revived with dark magic."

"And how did you come across such a thing, Marik?"

"Did I forget to mention my surname? Ishtar?"

Atem's eyes widened, "The keepers of the tomb? Your family has been loyal to mine for centuries."

"Whoops, skipped a generation, I suppose."

Bakura took a step forward, "Have you seen my precious sister anywhere?"

In that moment, Atem had realized if Bakura was the vessel to darkness, then Emu was the vessel to light. And they were here to kill Emu.

* * *

 

Emu was relaxing in a hot bath of vanilla as usual when she heard a loud ruckus down the hall. She leaned up in the tub to hear clearer, but it was unclear. Emu rested back, closing her eyes, drifting off to another world. After a few minutes, she felt the ripples of the water. She opened her eyes to see Marik standing in the tub with her.

"Hello there princess," he smiled.

* * *

 

Atem and his chancellors had no idea where to begin. Bakura had successfully captured Emu, and for all they know, she was now dead. Meaning Bakura held all the power to the darkness now.

"Brother, what do we do?" asked Yugi.

"We can either hunt them down, or be hunted," answered Atem.

 


	4. Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahash

Emu had had a dream of a beautiful and blonde princess that was reaching out to her. The princess had murmured a name that Emu had not caught, and begged Emu to awaken her. Emu had asked the princess how she would be able to awaken someone she had never met. The princess had not answered, but she had shown Emu an odd brooch. It had a beautiful silver crystal within.

"It lies within you," echoed the princess, "You must not allow Bakura to capture it."

"What will happen if he does?"

An image of fire, death and destruction had flashed before Emu's eyes; dead bodies piling around Egypt, with Bakura on the Pharaoh's throne, and Atem chained by his neck beside Bakura.

"Make it stop!" cried Emu.

Emu woke up tied to a cemented wall in a dark, musty room. Water dripped from above onto her head; she was in a cell. The only light escaped from a crack underneath what seemed to be a door. Emu looked down to see she had still been naked.

Hours had gone by, and eventually Emu lifted her head to drink the dripping water to quench her dying thirst. It was not until sunlight shined through that hole in the ceiling that the door finally opened. A young and beautiful woman began to bathe Emu quickly.

"Here, eat this while I clean you," urged the woman. She had gorgeous, blue eyes that showed much strength and courage.

Emu had never scarfed down food before, but she had been starving and feared what would happen if Bakura discovered she was being fed and bathed behind his back.

"This will all be over soon," said the woman, "And you will no longer suffer…once you are dead."

"Dead!?" gasped Emu.

"It is what he plans to do," wept the woman, "I wish I could help you more."

"Wait, please!"

The woman had rushed out, and Emu had sat chained in the dark for another several hours. The woman would return, and bathe and care for Emu, then flea again. She would never answer any of Emu's questions or speak of Bakura again. She only apologized and told Emu her suffering would soon end.

* * *

 

On the third day, the woman had taken Emu out of her shackles and moved her to a modest room where there was a bed and a bathe. This time, the woman had bathed Emu in the finest of scents, combed her hair and dressed her in a thin tunic.

"He is to speak with you today," said the woman.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" begged Emu.

"Ishizu."

Ishizu had left Emu sitting on the bed alone. After a while, Marik had been the one who walked in, a knife in his hand. Emu nervously clutched the edge of the bed staring at him.

"You may relax," instructed Marik as he placed the knife down, "I have no intentions on hurting you."

Marik then had pounced onto Emu gripping her right wrist and turning it over, "Where is the mark?" shouted Marik.

"What?"

"The mark! The real Emu is said to have a mark on her wrist from when she was injured as a child, and yet, your skin is bare and free of any scarring."

"I have no recall of a scar or a mark!"

"Then who are you? And where is the real Emu?"

"I am Emu."

"You would die for her? You would give up your body, your life to protect hers?"

"If this was the case, then yes, but since it is not the answer is no because I am Emu."

"You fool! He will have you killed at midnight on the night of the crescent moon."

Crescent moon? Why does a crescent moon seem familiar to me?

"Perhaps, I am not Emu."

Marik stared at her, "Are you from this world?"

"Perhaps not."

"Perhaps," lead Marik, "The real Emu died, and you have possessed her body?"

Emu stared blankly at him.

"Dammit!" shouted Marik, "We are running out of time to figure this mess out."

"It lies within me," murmured Emu.

"Speak up."

"I had a dream where a princess told me that what Bakura is after lies within me, and if he receives it, all will be destroyed and he will be Pharaoh."

"Then, you are who Bakura seeks; he knows you are truly not Emu, his sister, because he must have murdered his own sister."

"I thought you were on his side?"

"I was, until my sister, Ishizu, told me what would be of our family once Bakura takes over. I am a tomb keeper, and it is my job to protect the Pharaoh's secrets and memories underground. If Atem is murdered, my family who knows all the family secrets will be next."

"What should we do?"

"You need to go back to your own world; you must find a way to return."

"I think I know a way…I must face Bakura myself."

"You will die!"

"I will be dead either way. At least this way I die fighting for something. I fight for love and justice!"

Love and justice, recited Emu, in the name of the moon.

Emu had then noticed a ring on Marik's finger, "Are you married?"

"Yes," answered Marik immediately, "And very happy."

Emu frowned, "The most appealing are always married."

Marik chuckled, "You flatter me."

"Do you believe me to be beautiful?" asked Emu.

"Why, yes, of course."

"Then why is it that I cannot find a husband?"

"They say those who are not from this world live a life of unhappiness and misfortune. It is the price they pay for living a life that is not theirs to live. At least, that is the story I was told as a child, and the stories I tell my children now."

"You have children? At such a young age?"

"I love my wife very much," snickered Marik, "And as a tomb keeper family, we must have many children as soon as possible."

Emu touched the side of his face, "I hope one day my husband is as kind and handsome as you are."

"Maybe in another life we could have been lovers," said Marik.

"In another life?"

"You never know. Maybe I exist in the world you come from."

Before they could speak anymore, Ishizu had walked in to order Marik to leave because Bakura had been approaching. Marik and Emu had held hands, and hoped for a better future.


	5. Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahash

The princess had visited Emu again in a dream. Her face was clear now, and familiar, like a dear friend. Her hair was in an odd set of pigtails resembling a rabbit, or rice balls, and she had wide, blue eyes. This time, the princess was not in a dress, but unusual clothing that Emu had not recognized. She was waving at someone, and shouting a name Emu could not hear. Then, a dark skinned girl had approached the princess and they walked together. The dark skinned girl had unusual, silver hair and eyes. Both girls had been wearing the odd brooch Emu had seen in the previous dream _. Moon Prism Power, Earth Prism Power. Usagi. Princess Serenity. Clover. Princess Clover._

"I am Clover," said Emu as she awoke from sleep, "And, I ran away through the Door of Time to another world because I was angry at Luna…I am a Sailor Warrior and I am the second princess of the Silver Millennium….Crystal Tokyo…Usagi is my best friend, and it is my destiny to die for her when the time occurs…which is why I left…to avoid my destiny….and here I am facing death regardless…"

Bakura and his men had captured Clover, with her appearance still as Emu, and took her back to Atem's palace that had been conquered. Just as she had seen in her dreams, Atem was chained by his beck at the throne, and Anzu was nowhere to be found.

"Take her to the bedroom," ordered Bakura with a grin, "A ritual must first take place before we can truly summon her."

Clover was thrown onto the bed with Bakura immediately following.

"Princess Clover, a time traveler at best," slithered Bakura, "What brings you to this time period?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bakura laughed, "Why not take the place of Anzu? Your life would have been so simple."

"I can only take the life of one who is dying," answered Clover.

"Interesting."

"What is this ritual you spoke of?"

"Oh, it is one quite enjoyable."

"You mean stripping the moon princess of her chastity, therefore removing her strength? It is a myth, you know."

"Yes, I know that, and I am sure Atem took care of that at some point. If not, I'm sure the other day when you were alone with Marik, he might have sought after that. But, that is not the ritual I speak of. I speak of the ritual of pain. The ritual of trauma that allows the darkness to grow inside you."

"I don't understand."

"For lack of a better word princess, I plan to brutally beat you and do as I please with your body until your mentality is broken down and your mind is free to corrupt. Then, I shall awaken the darkness within bringing out the silver crystal."

Clover began to fight excessively, crying out for help from anyone nearby and from people in her original world. But all she heard was silence, and it was the loudest silence she had ever heard.

* * *

 

She awoke face down on the ground in a pool of her own blood, her body bare and covered in cuts and bruises, and her face aching. She stumbled to her feet, gripping the wall for support and walked out to the main hall. Down in the throne room, Bakura sat on the throne while Atem remained chain and Marik and Ishizu were being beaten. Clover winced at her wounds, and even more at Marik's tortured face. She remembered his wife and children, and how they would be without a father now. She thought of Anzu, and worried that she was dead.

"Clover! Clover can you hear me?" a familiar voice rang in Clover's head.

"Yes?"

"Oh God! Clover! Where have you been? You need to come home! Clover, your original body is dying! What is happening?"

"A mess I started that I must finish."

"Clover, no! You cannot interfere with that world's time. The events must occur, or you could alter history."

"They are dying, Ami! What would you have me do?"

"They must die, that is the way it is."

Clover stared into Marik's eyes from a distant. Will I find you in another life?

"Clover! You must transform, we will open the portal but you cannot bring anyone with you. You must leave and let them handle this on their own."

Clover then remembered Bakura's only source of power was the darkness Clover could provide, but if Clover were to leave, that power would be unavailable to him.

"Earth Crystal Power, MAKE-UP!" chanted Clover, transforming into Sailor Earth, the second princess, the protector of Earth and the guardian to the outer planets. She hurried down coming face to face with Bakura, who looked more surprised than excited to see Clover.

"This isn't exactly how I expected you to be," growled Bakura.

"No shit," said Clover.

"Well, then, perhaps we need another round."

"Not in this lifetime pal!"

"Precisely," grinned Bakura.

Just then the portal had opened and Bakura lept into the light. Clover had freed Atem, wishing him farewell and hurried to Marik's side, who was dying.

"No! Don't go, don't go," cried Clover, "This is all my fault!"

"Make me a promise?" asked Marik through short breaths.

"Yes?"

"Look for me in your lifetime," smiled Marik, "I think we are destined for one another."

"I promise."

* * *

 

Beautiful flowers bloomed around the lake as Usagi and Mamoru sat in the rowboat, hands cupped, ready for a romantic kiss. Usagi was happy to finally have time alone with Mamoru, and was glad Chibi-Usa was not falling from the sky ruining their romantic moment. And she was glad her friends were not hiding in the bushes watching, and glad Luna was nowhere in sight. It was just her and Mamoru, alone, in this romantic setting.

"I missed you all week, Mamo-Chan," blushed Usagi.

"Usako," whispered Mamoru.

They leaned in, their lips inches apart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clover had fallen from the sky, into the rowboat, her lips onto Usagi's. Mamoru shouted, falling back and into the water. Usagi opened her eyes to see Clover kissing her instead of Mamoru.

"Clover!?"

"Usagi!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Uhhhhh...I don't exactly know."

"Luna said you would be teleporting back to Rei's!"

"As if I would ever go to mean old Rei's house!"

"Umm, girls," said Mamoru.

"Well, where you were? We were searching for days!"

"I time traveled, and lost track of how long I was gone, and well...got into some trouble."

"Girls!"

"Time traveled, again? Was it fun? Who did you meet? Do you even remember?"

"I AM IN THE WATER!"

Clover and Usagi bashfully helped Mamoru into the boat. Clover was about to tell Usagi about her journey, but it slowly vanished from her mind; like a dream. She could remember nothing or no one. Only a man, and some kind of promise she made to that man. She believed she was in a world where she was a queen, perhaps, and fell in love with a thief who wanted to be king. She was the Queen of Thieves, perhaps, or maybe she was simply a goat herder. Clover sat in her room, overlooking Domino City, and preparing to live her old life again. To face her destiny.

She fastened her shoes and headed to school. She tried to remember her journey, she tried to remember the man and the promise but her mind had been blank.

"Ouch!" cried Clover as she bumped into someone in the street. She fell to the ground scraping her knee. When she looked up, she saw a handsome man in a Domino High school uniform. His hair was white and he looked polite.

"I am so very sorry Miss, allow me to help you up," said the boy.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have paid closer attention."

"No, really, it's my fault. I can so clumsy at times."

The two smiled and blushed as they looked at each other.

"How rude, allow me to introduce myself," said the boy, "My name is Bakura."

"Clover paused, his name sounding familiar, she disregarded it and smiled at him, "I'm Clover."


End file.
